


The Birth of Spring

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Changing Seasons [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: Feelings of self doubt the morning after ...





	

Robbie Lewis gradually roused to face the early morning light. For once, his brain wasn’t immediately thrumming with warring thoughts of loss and labour. He couldn’t remember a time without waking to the realisation that he was widowed before switching on his Inspector’s head and facing the trials of a new working day. As he tried to rise, a strange pressure on his chest became heavier. As he tried again, the weight started to wriggle and snuffle. Coming fully to, Lewis stared down in amazement at the blond head that was comfortably resettling itself against him.

Sudden realisation flooded Robbie Lewis’ world. The reason he had woken with such serenity was draped all over him. Bloody hell he had bedded his sergeant!

Lewis froze, suddenly terrified. Dreams were all well and good but some dreams should never become reality. James would hate him, mock him or worse still blank him altogether. God knows how it had happened for Lewis had never intended to expose his feelings.

James was so very young, so very beautiful. The daft, awkward sod would be surely be kicking himself when he woke. Lewis wondered how he could extricate himself without rousing his slumbering bed mate and save them both at least a _little_ embarrassment. By God it had been marvellous though. Nobody could ever guess what James Hathaway was capable of and Robbie Lewis had revelled in every single second of it. The fact that he was with another man had never occurred to him, he was with James, _his_ James and he wondered if one single night of such perfection was worth losing one of the best friendships he’d ever had. He desperately tried to inch his way out of the bed but his movements weren’t quite subtle enough.

“Are you about to break my heart, Robbie?”

The voice was alert and clearly awake.

“Me, no … no I just thought …”

“You’re having regrets?”

“Oh God no, lad but I thought you might be!”

“I told you yesterday _Robbie_ \- shit I’ve still got to get my head round that – sorry, that I loved you. That isn’t going to change. If you’re having second thoughts however, then we can just put it down to experience if that’s what you want, pretend it never happened and just carry on as we did before.”

“I don’t want to pretend it never happened, bonny lad, I want to remember it always. That doesn’t stop me feeling … inadequate, though.”

“Inadequate my foot! You were perfectly adequate last night, you made so many of my dreams come true that I’ll be floating on them for months!”

“That’s nice to hear, but what the hell do you see in me? I’m old enough to be …”

“Don’t say it, Robbie! Age doesn’t come it. Love spans all. I can’t help it if you’re older than me any more than you can but that hasn’t stopped me wanting you from that first moment I saw you at the airport.”

“Really? Really _that_ long? I noticed you of course, lad but my mind was elsewhere at the time. I had a lot of ghosts to come back to and romance was the last thing on my mind. Not that I ever would have made any first moves a course!”

“Why? Why wouldn’t you? I was desperate for you to and you never did. Yesterday, I thought that resigning was my only way of escaping the pain of unrequited love. I almost went when you got together with Laura if truth be told.”

“Oh Christ, James, thank God you didn’t! Laura was never right for me and she, bless her, saw it before I did. She knew my dreams lay elsewhere and she encouraged me to go and chase them. Trouble is, lad I just never had the nerve. Oh God I wanted you alright, but I never dared think you might want me and I couldn’t risk losing your friendship, it was too important to us.”

“So this wasn’t just a one off then? You’re not going to kick me out into the cold?”

“Oh, James, my beautiful James. If I had my way, I’d stay tucked up in this bed with you forever.”

“Only one more problem to sort out then, the way I see it.”

“Which is?”

“Finding out if you can bear my morning breath.”

“After what you were doing with your mouth last night, I hardly think I’d have room to complain.”

Hathaway giggled softly. It was a nice sound to Lewis’ ears. He’d have to find a way of making this lovely man laugh and smile more often. As their lips met for the most exquisite start to a new day, Lewis knew that he’d have a wonderful time trying.

~~~oOo~~~

 


End file.
